


The Magic of Midnight

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i'm weak for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: The Doctor tries out pigtails and gets her hair caught in her cartilage cuff; luckily, Yaz comes to the rescue. Only then the lights go out, and it's the Doctor's turn to come to the rescue...Thasmin.





	The Magic of Midnight

The Doctor sighed, tugging futilely at the hair caught in her cartilage cuff. Perhaps entertaining herself by trying out cool new hairstyles was not the best idea in the middle of the night… Or at least she should take out the chain next time...

Distracted by her thoughts, she accidentally tugged a little harder than intended. “Dammit,” she winced. This was not going to be fun; maybe she should just cut the hair off..?

Thankfully, Yaz chose that moment to wander past the Doctor’s room, on her way to the Tardis kitchen for some kind of warm drink to help her sleep. It was too late for tea and she wasn’t too sure about warm milk, but there was always the hot chocolate option...

The Doctor heard Yaz’s soft slippers shuffling down the corridor and called out, “Yaz!” In the same moment, she tried to get up, untangling her pyjamaed legs from the bed sheet and trying not to rip the cuff from her ear as she tripped, still holding the knotted hair.

Yaz walked backwards a few steps, “Doctor?” She pushed the door open so she could see the cause of the thud that had just come from the same place as the Doctor’s voice a moment earlier, “are you alright?”

Yaz caught the Doctor jumping up from the floor, still holding her ear and smiling at her; she couldn't help but smile in return, how could someone look so cute, simply being clumsy?

“Oh, I’m brilliant thanks Yaz, are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine thanks, Doctor. What’s up?” 

“I was uh- just wondering if you could be a second pair of hands? And maybe eyes? I can’t really see what I’m doing here,” she gestured vaguely to the hair knotted by her ear.

“’Course I can, Doc.”

Yaz walked over to her as the Doctor settled on the bed and sat next to her, using nimble fingers to pry apart the hair from the metal, with her tongue stuck out in concentration.

Though she did take more than a moment to appreciate that judging from the one pigtail the Doctor still had on the other side of her head, how she had become stuck was probably the result of experimenting with pigtails, clad in her midnight blue, planet-covered pyjamas. Yaz made a mental note to get her some ear tape so she would be free to pigtail it up as much as she wanted. Purely for selfless reasons; it had nothing to do with wanting to see the Doctor in pigtails, which would undoubtedly be utterly adorable. Yaz grinned at the thought.

As Yaz was fiddling with freeing the trapped hair, the Doctor noticed how silent the Tardis was. It must’ve been later than she had realised.

“What are you doing up so late, anyway?”

“Couldn’t sleep... So I figured having some kind of warm drink might help.”

The Doctor almost nodded, before remembering what Yaz was doing and that it would most definitely not help.

“Missing home?” The Doctor spoke softly, wanting to know and wanting to help, but not quite ready for the repercussions of the answer she suspected.

Even if she had been able to see Yaz’s face, she wasn’t sure wanted to see Yaz’s expression in that moment. It was never fun to see someone you loved missing someone else; even if it wasn’t romantic. It was a nice little reality check, the Doctor told herself, a reminder that Yaz wouldn’t be with her forever. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though.

Yaz sighed, breaking the Doctor’s increasingly melancholic train of thought. “You know what it’s like with family; it’s a lot easier to get on with them when you’re not near them all the time.”

The Doctor gave no reply, at which Yaz realised something, “you never talk about your family.”

The Doctor wasn’t quite ready for this conversation.

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m always calling you guys my fam.”

Yaz rolled her eyes as she gently tugged the last strand of hair free from the cuff, but decided not to push the issue. The Doctor didn’t seem herself right now, it wasn't like her to dodge a question like that, and Yaz didn’t want to bring up anything painful.

“There we are, done!”

The Doctor traced her finger along where the cuff had been, “ah, brilliant. Thanks Yaz, knew you were the girl for the job. Uh, woman? Lady, the lady for the job.”

Yaz tilted her head; she was in love with such an adorkable alien.

“You know I’ve got you Doctor,” Yaz caught her eye and gave the Doctor a cheeky grin, “always.”

A slight pink tinge blossomed on the Doctor’s cheeks, and she couldn’t help but smile.

A moment of silence stretched between them.

“Well, I have waylaid you long enough, I shall let you return to your expedition.”

Yaz gave a slight chuckle, “that’s one way to put it.” She rose, fighting the brief temptation to brush the newly unknotted Doctor’s hair behind her ear. It was difficult to fight the temptation to show her affection sometimes. Yaz often almost slipped. She was also pretty sure the Doctor wouldn’t notice, or think it irregular, if she were affectionate. But it would mean more to her than to the Doctor, and that somehow didn’t seem right to Yaz.

The Doctor looked at her, “every journey through this Tardis feels like an adventure sometimes.”

Yaz couldn’t argue with her there. She turned with a smile and took a few steps towards the door before turning back, “anything I can get you on my travels?”

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling for a moment, crinkling her nose as she thought, “nah, I’m alright thanks. Not in the mood for something like that.”

Yaz looked at her consideringly for a moment; she looked so alone; even a personality as big as hers didn’t quite seem to fill the space when she was without her team. She needed them as much as they needed her. Yaz wouldn’t leave her now.

Feigning shock, Yaz dramatically put a hand over her heart and looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, “what? No custard creams?”

The Doctor paused, “You’re absolutely right. I don’t know what I was thinking. Thank goodness for you Yasmin Khan, here to keep the world in order.” She jumped up and walked over to Yaz, “I think I should keep you company on the way though,” she looked at Yaz, “if you want?”

Yaz nodded with another smile, the Doctor seemed to pull them from her like gumballs from a machine.

“Sure.”

“Me and you on a midnight adventure, amazing.”

She marched forward, accidentally brushing Yaz’s hand as she past her with a wink.

Yaz forgot to breathe for a moment.

“It’s about 2am, but okay.”

“Okay so a post-midnight adventure. It’s not as catchy though, is it?”

Yaz grinned and continued the discussion amiably with the Doctor as they headed out the door and down the corridor. The lack of sleep would hit her in the morning, but right now she didn’t particularly mind. Any time spent with the Doctor was time well spent to her mind. Besides, how much of an issue could time be when they had the Tardis?

~~~~~~~

“Doctor?” Yaz looked at her as she tapped the spoon against her mug of hot chocolate.

“Yes Yaz.” The Doctor somehow managed to reply without spraying crumbs from the biscuit she was eating all over the kitchen island they were sitting at.

Before Yaz got the chance to say anything further, the lights went out.

The Doctor gulped; well that hadn’t happened before; still, no need to panic.

“Uh- what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure…”

The Doctor tried to reach into her coat pocket, only to remember she was wearing her pyjamas, not her coat.

“Ah shit.”

Without the context of being able to see the Doctor and deduce why she was swearing in the sudden blackout, this caused Yaz’s heart rate to spike.

“What is it? Has something gone wrong”

“Don’t worry, I’ve just left my sonic in my coat. I don’t know what the power outage means, but it’s probably fine.”

The Doctor reached out for Yaz in the darkness, “it’s me. I’m going to go to the console and see what’s happening.”

“I’ll come with ya.”

The Doctor was secretly relieved, she didn’t want to leave Yaz alone in case it was something bad, but also couldn’t figure out how to tell her that without causing unneccessary panic. Plus, a part of her was enjoying holding her hand, she liked the warmth and softness; she rubbed her thumb against Yaz's hand, without really thinking about it.

Only, Yaz had other plans. Once they started to walk, she wrapped her entire arm around the Doctor’s instead. She wasn’t scared of the dark, but was wasn’t particularly fond of walking into walls or the swimming pool either; she just hoped the Doctor knew her way around the Tardis well enough to avoid the many, unpredictable obstacles. That was her excuse for sticking to her so closely; as if the Doctor would ever ask or question her.

The Doctor couldn’t tell if Yaz was being silent because she was scared, but she wanted to provide what comfort she could, so she put her hand over Yaz’s for a moment, trying to provide reassurance as she recalled the quickest route to the console.

Yaz’s foot brushed against something which then moved away. Yaz’s grip on the Doctor’s arm tightened considerably as she stifled a high pitched squeal in the crook of her shoulder.

“What-“

“Somethingjusttouchedmyfootohmygodohmygod”

The Doctor squeezed Yaz’s hand, still clutching her arm in a death grip, and gently pried Yaz off her arm.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Doctor, that must’ve been way too tight-“

Yaz cut herself off when the Doctor’s hands landed hesitantly on her waist. Suddenly, all fear of alien flesh-eating pests disappeared from her mind. She didn’t have time to say another word before the Doctor’s hands tightened around her and she was being lifted through the air and carried Fireman-style over the Doctor’s shoulder.

“There, that’ll make it harder for things to touch your feet.”

It may not have been what Yaz expected, but the Doctor was not wrong, and to be perfectly truthful, Yaz loved how unconventionally her mind worked.

“Thanks?” It came out as more of a whisper than Yaz had been expecting.

“Anytime,” the Doctor replied, trying to concentrate and not let the mental image of carrying Yaz like this to do _other_ things completely distract her from finding her way. She is your friend, your _friend._ Despite this internal affirmation, the Doctor was suddenly thankful for the darkness, as it hid the blush which was undoubtedly written across her features, she could feel it.

Within a few minutes, the Doctor had found the console, guided from the last corner they had turned by the still blinking lights flashing all over it.

“Yaz, we’re at the console now, is it alright if I put you down?”

“Of course, I’m sure that thing’s long gone now.”

The Doctor bent down and allowed Yaz to regain her footing on solid ground, “thanks again.”

“No problem; can’t have Yaz being scared when I can do something about it.”

Yaz looked at her in the visible darkness; it really was so simple to her.

The Doctor tweaked a few thingamajigs and jiggled a few whatsits, checking one particular dial between every time she fiddled with something. She tapped it, as if expecting a change, but nothing happened. In fact, the Doctor got the distinct impression that the Tardis wasn’t happy at all about her trying to fix, but she couldn’t figure out why.

“That’s odd,” she mused to herself. She was walking around, looking at the different readings and debating going back to get her sonic for a more comprehensive analysis, when she tripped and fell into Yaz, who caught her.

“Oof, sorry Yaz.”

Yaz held her steady, allowing her to get back on her feet.

“What are we like, ey,” the Doctor grinned, realising in that moment how close she was to Yaz. They were in such a proximity she could see the glint of the blinking lights reflected in Yaz’s dark brown eyes; it was more bewitching that the waterfall of stars on Elaxon.

The Doctor heard Yaz’s breath hitch, but she didn’t do anything to increase the space between them, holding her gaze intensely in the darkness, until it flicked to her lips, just for a fraction of a second. The Doctor took a chance; she leaned in, placing her hand on Yaz’s waist and giving her space to pull away if she wanted to. She didn’t.

In a moment that was closer to perfection than anything Yaz had experienced in her entire life, the Doctor was kissing her. Yaz felt her start to pull away and opened her eyes. The Doctor tried to study her reaction in the low light, a little dazed, but needing to make sure Yaz wanted this too. Yaz saw uncertainty in her eyes for the first time since they’d met. There had been confusion, affection, righteous anger and a slew of other emotions hidden in those beautiful depths, but never this kind vulnerability.

The Doctor started to lift her hand from Yaz’s waist, misreading Yaz’s silence and the look in her eye. In an instant, Yaz’s hand was on her own, staying the Doctor’s touch. In the next, Yaz was kissing the Doctor, short sweet kisses, over and over, relishing the burst of magic that tingled through her lips. She could feel the Doctor start to smile into their kiss and decided to turn things playful; she gently bit her lower lip.

The Doctor’s reaction was an instantaneous, sharp intake of breath, “oh, now that’s cheating.” She had not been prepared for this.

“Oh, you think that’s cheating?” The Doctor gulped at the tone, low and teasing, and affecting her much moreso than she knew what to do with.

Yaz pushed her back against the console with her hands on the Doctor’s hips, keeping the distance between them minimal, allowing their lips to brush but not more than that. It was driving the Doctor crazy. With the element of surprise, the Doctor pulled Yaz closer by the front of her shirt, tilting her head at the last minute to kiss Yaz’s neck. She shuddered involuntarily.

The Doctor used the distraction to start her own game of tease, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, interspersed with soft bites and soothing licks. Yaz melted into the Doctor, all notions of teasing her, long evaporated, lost in the sensation of the Doctor sucking a hickey into her neck.

It was at this moment, the lights flicked back on.

Just in time for Graham to walk through the door, see what was happening and turn right back around. “I’ll come back later then,” he said to nobody in particular.

Yaz pulled back from the Doctor, leaning their foreheads together and trying to form a coherent sentence, but the Doctor beat her to it.

“Let’s take this somewhere else?”

Yaz nodded, kissing the Doctor one last time before stepping back from bodily pinning the Doctor to the console and allowing herself to be led back to her chambers.

Yaz couldn’t help but smile along the way; getting up for a mug of hot chocolate in the middle of the night had to be the best damn idea she’d ever had.


End file.
